First meet and love
by GirlfromLT
Summary: Kagome never would have thought that she would meet her dream guy, and Youko never knew that he would find his rose. Till they meet in the arena and from the first start they fell in love Parings-KagomexYouko and KarasuxOC


The tournament is always filled with something new-Blood, deaths and other. In the arena a two girls named Sango and Kagome could never decide who shall announce everything in the arena.

-I say it should be you Kagome-Said Sango

-Why me? I already did it-She asked

-Cause you are good at this Kagome-Sango replied

The girl just sighed, she didn't knew that she would ever meet her personal fantasy guy. Thus the team arrived, there was the crow demon Karasu, his wife crow demon Elinore, and the fox demon named Youko who was the most hottest guy you could ever see. As they walked to the arena the girls began to scream

-There he is! He is so hot!-One demon girl shouted

Kagome was waiting in the arena. She was scared. Will she lose her life? How will fight? Will someone hurt her? No, she cant think about that! Everything will be alright! Are maybe not

-Well well. Is in it Karasu? The one who left-Asked the man

-I have other things then be in your team-He growled

-I better bite my tongue if I were you Karasu.-The man said

Kagome just stood there.. she didn't know what to do.. when will this all end? She thought

-Karasu let me fight them. Your to weak-Youko said

-Oh, and let you almost get killed?! I don't think so-Karasu said

-Better watch your tone with me crow-He hissed

Karasu looked at Youko. He still looks weak after last fight where he almost didn't lose his life. He sighed and walked to the arena.

-Be careful Youko-Said Karasu

-I wouldn't worry about myself to much crow. Your wife is counting on you and if you lose, it will be a shame to her-He said

Kagome was ready to announce the start of the fight then someone stopped her

-Don't bother young girl.. just be here-The crow said

-Oh..okay -Kagome said with a nod.

Then she gasped.. what is her dream guy doing in the arena? It really was him- the handsome fox demon with silver long hair, beautiful hazel eyes, fox tail and ears. No way.. it was really him..

-Hey Youko!-Yelled Karasu

-What?!-He hissed

-Your dream girl is here-Karasu said with a wink

Yoko looked and he gasped..no way.. his dream girl there.. with long black hair, beautiful brown eyes.. phew! To beautiful if you asked him

-Why are you to standing there?! For love sake look at each other!- Yelled Elinore

They looked as they blushed.. as they noticed that they were looking they quickly looked away..

-I..um have to go..-They both said nervous

Aw! They were to close to knowing each other.. so close!

-Youko! You come back here!-Yelled Karasu

-Don't you have to battle are something?!-He asked

-The battle can wait. What was that all about?! Why didn't you ask her something?!-He asked

-Because..I am to shy-Youko said

-You shy?! Oh..your not kidding..-Karasu noticed

-Wait Kagome! Why didn't you tell him your name?!-Sango and Elinore asked

-Because..I was afraid-Kagome said

-Kagome afraid?! Ha.. you almost got me there! Oh your not kidding-Sango noticed

Karasu was in schock.. Youko shy? That was impossible! He would never be shy!

-Karasu..why are you looking at me like that?-Youko asked

-Youko tonight your going on a date-Karasu smirked

-No way! I am not going!-He protested

-Yoko you better bite your tongue-Karasu said

-Are what?!-He asked

Karasu picked up Youko as he threw him over his shoulder

-By god! You let me go crow!-Yoko yelled

-Are what?-He asked

-Are I am going to kill you!-He yelled

Karasu laughed.. he had a perfect plan.. He putted Youko back on the floor as he smacked Karasu.. But, there was Kagome standing there..

-Uh..Hi-Youko said nervous

-Hi..I am Kagome.. and you must be Youko-She said Nervous

They both stood there.. before the hit..

-Maybe you want to go for some ice cream?-He asked

-Sure-She said

They took each others arm as they walked away.. this is a new start..

-Sorry for the way I looked at you-He apologized

-No, Its okay. I am the one who should be sorry-She said

-/I cant believe it. I meet the guy who is opposite of Inuyasha/-Kagome thought

-Hey Kagome-He said

-Yes, what is Youko?-Kagome asked looking at him

-The way you looked at that other guy..-He tried to finish

Kagome kissed Youko on the cheek

-Oh, that Urameshi right? Youko, I don't like him are something-Kagome said

Youko just made a little smile

-Your still sad?-Kagome asked worried

-No.. its nothing-He said

-Youko, I will never leave you! Just because I looked at Urameshi like I love him, that does not mean that I Really like him-Kagome said smiling

-Say Kagome-He said

-Yes?-She said

-You're the best thing that happened in my life-He said smiling

Kagome blushed and smiled. Inuyasha never said that to her

-Youko..How come we never meet before?-Kagome asked in tears

He hugged her close to him.

-Kagome know one thing. I would never! And I mean never! Leave you-He said

She hugged him closer. She feel a warm body.

-Thank you Youko-She said

The she feel that something is in her hair. She touched it, it was a beautiful red rose

-That's what you are to me Kagome-He said

-Its so beautiful, thank you-She said

-And Kagome.. if you will be sad are lonely always know that you will have me-He said whipping her tears

She smiled. No one ever cared for her so much.

-And I will always be here with you, I will always tell that you are the best-She said

They both smiled, as they kissed each other, Karasu and his wife Elinore were standing in the shadow smiling

-See love, we did a great job-Said Karasu as he wrapped his arms around his wife

-Yes dear. They found each other-She said

They stopped kissing each other as they heard claps

-Wow, People are you seeing this?! A demon and a human are so in love that they kissed in public

-You're my man Youko!-Yusuke yelled

-Kagome! Your so lucky!-Sango yelled

-Say love, why don't we go for a walk? Just you and me?-Youko asked

-Off course love-Kagome replied

-They took each others arms as they walked away in the sun Who knows, maybe they will start the future together?

The end.


End file.
